Web-based conferencing services may include features such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) audio conferencing, video conferencing, instant messaging, and desktop sharing for allowing participants of an online meeting to communicate in real time and to simultaneously view and/or work on documents presented during a communications session. When joining an online meeting, a conference initiator or invited party may connect to the web-based conferencing service using a personal computer, mobile device, and/or landline telephone and may be prompted to supply account information or an identity and, in some cases, a conference identifier. Participants of the online meeting may act as presenters or attendees at various times and may communicate and collaborate by speaking, listening, chatting, presenting shared documents, and/or viewing shared documents.